Painful Memories the sequel
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: well... please read


**PAINFUL MEMORIES**

**The Sequel**

**Please read the first part of this story for you to fully understand this part. Thank you.**

I woke up in the middle of the night cursing Uncle Reborn and Uncle Xanxus for giving me Spartan-like training even though Daddy Tsuna is already able to run the Vongola famiglia. Those trainings give me the headache and the body pains.

I sat up thinking about Daddy Kyouya. It's been a long time since I last saw him. I sighed as I took my mp3 and put the little buds in my ears. I played my favourite kind of music; classics. Daddy Kyouya and I shared that interest.

I remembered waking up in the middle of the night just like tonight crying and calling for my daddies but that had stopped a long time ago. I had accepted that they'll never come for me and comfort me from the bad dreams I had.

I stared out of the window to look at the sparkling stars from above. I felt an intruder enter my room quietly and stealthily but I didn't give a damn. I don't really care if it is a hit man who has a mission to kill me or something. Let him do his thing-kill me, bury me alive-whatever it is.

The figure said something but I couldn't make something up with it since my mp3 was in its maximum volume. I removed the buds out of my ears.

"Did you say something?" I asked as a weird but familiar feeling crept up my spine.

"I asked you why you are still awake, Jorrielle." the familiar voice asked.

My eyes grew wide. _I-It can't be…_ "Dad?"

Daddy Kyouya walked out of the shadows that hid him. "Jorrielle, why are you still awake?"

I stared at him for a few more moments. Then something hit me in the heart HARD. _This is all an illusion._ I thought as tears started to flow on my cheeks. "I'm still awake because I was thinking about you."

Daddy Kyouya walked towards me and ruffled my hair. "You've grown."

"It's been six years, you know." I said with a pout and lay back on my bed willing myself to go to sleep and not get myself hurt more if I continue to talk with Daddy Kyouya.

He pulled the blanket until it was covering me until my shoulders. "Good night, Jorrielle." he whispered and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good night, dad." I whispered with tears flowing from my eyes.

"See you in the morning."

"Yeah, whatever."

I woke up the next morning feeling frustrated. _I'll kill you, Uncle Mukuro. I'll cut you in two then pull your intestines and shove them down your throat. _I thought evilly as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, JB." four figures in the kitchen greeted me as I opened the fridge.

"What's so good in the morning?" I asked as I looked for the box of milk.

"A lot." one of them answered.

"What flavour of pancake do you want, JB?" a voice so familiar asked.

"Cotton Candy." I answered. I know that there's such a flavour since Daddy Tsuna always makes me one. I finally found the cursed box of milk and drank from it directly.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

I took a few more gulps of milk before I choked. _What the fuck!_ I looked at the people in the kitchen. My two daddies and their lovers are in there. I looked back at the closed door of the fridge then hit my head on it. "I'll kill you Uncle Mukuro if you don't stop these illusions!" I screamed.

"Do you really think this is an illusion, Jorrielle?" Daddy Kyouya asked from directly behind me.

I looked at him with a death glare. "Yes! I think this is a fucking illusion! Uncle Mukuro is pulling my leg again to make me think of you and stop me form-"

Daddy Kyouya's embrace stopped my building tantrums. "This is not an illusion, Jorrielle." he whispered while stroking my hair.

Another body embraced me making me squished in between the two larger bodies.

I sobbed on Daddy Kyouya's chest making it wet with tears.

I heard two voices chuckle in the backgrounds snapping me out of my sobbing and sending them deathly daggers of glares. The two of them shut up.

I looked at Daddy Tsuna. "Mind if I ask you to explain?" I asked.

He gave me a guilty smile. "Umm… When I heard that Kyouya was in a state of coma, I thought that it was the biggest opportunity to test how much you believe in everything we say…"

"And… what did you find out?" I asked impatiently.

"I found out that you felt abandoned the moment I acted that I forgot about you."

"That's not a bad thing, is it?" I tried to defend myself.

Daddy Tsuna shrugged.

"When did you wake up?" I asked Daddy Kyouya.

"More than two weeks after you woke up." he answered without any further ado.

I felt the nerve on my forehead twitch in annoyance. _All these years that I thought these jerk of two daddies of mine abandoned me and they were just 'testing' me!_

I sat down on my chair in front of the dining table.

Uncle Dino gave me a glass of milk. "Good morning, JB." he greeted me with his usual smile.

"What's so good in the morning?" I asked.

"A lot." he answered.

"Oh, yeah. I wake up with my whole body in so much pain, my head painful because of too much thinking of my jerks of fathers, my heart broken because I thought they abandoned me and they here they are saying all the past six years of my life is just a part of a 'test'!" I said with my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"From whom did you learn to cuss, JB?" Daddy Tsuna asked me with his stern tone.

"Everybody, dad." I answered with an eye roll.

"You do know that it's bad, right?" he asked.

"Of course, I do, dad."

Uncle Xanxus chuckled. "She can learn everything from everybody, Tsuna. That's not new especially that this kid is _the _JB." he said. "The kid learns everything there is!"

I sighed as I stood up to take a cookie from my cookie jar. I dipped it in my glass of milk then took a large bite from it. I munched it then swallowed.

The four of them were chatting and I don't want to give too much attention because I was annoyed with them… big time.

Daddy Kyouya took my attention by ruffling my already messy hair. "Something wrong?" he asked.

_Yeah, ask me every obvious question there is!_ I looked up at him and smiled- all the anger I had for him vanished in thin air. "Nothing, dad. Just thinking about some… things."

Daddy Tsuna and Daddy Kyouya made it up for me. They stayed in MY apartment for three whole months before they married their own lovers. I was against the idea of having me as their… Maid of Honor.

I just can't stop thinking that both my daddies are UKEs for Christ's sake!


End file.
